A Woman at Train Station
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Sakura akan selalu menunggunya, menunggu suaminya kembali walau bertahun-tahun lamanya. Namun tiba-tiba Sarada...


Di stasiun kereta api Tokyo. ...

Di Akhir bulan Desember aku terus menanti, di tanggal dan jam yang sama, dan kusadari selalu pada hari yang selalu berbeda, berulang tujuh kali setiap tahun nya. Sudah tujuh tahun aku menunggumu, sendirian sebagai wanita kesepian di saat tahun baru menjelang akan kemeriahan nya tepat pukul dua belas malam.

Syal merah muda rajutan yang kubeli bersama mu di taman kota kini kukenakan... Tidak..! Tapi selalu kukenakan setiap aku menunggumu disini. Lihatlah saat ini.. wajahku tersenyum ceria menantimu saat ini.. kau pernah bilang jika aku tersenyum adalah merupakan anugerah bagimu. Maka aku akan selalu tersenyum dan tersenyum hanya untuk mu.

Kereta terakhir malam ini akan berhenti di stasiun pada pukul setengah dua belas malam, tepatnya dua puluh lima menit sebelum kembang api tahun baru terbesar akan di luncurkan di belantaran Tokyo Tower.

 _Ah! Aku tidak peduli jika harus ketinggalan kemeriahannya!_

Kulirik jam tangan ku ,terasa lama.. lama sekali.

"Dua puluh menit lagi kereta akan tiba.."

Dengan hati gembira aku tak sabar akan kedatangan apa yang aku tunggu.

Kulihat orang-orang memandangiku, seperti nya aku menarik perhatian mereka. Rata-rata diantara mereka adalah muda-mudi yang sedang menikmati acara malam tahun baru nya, dan mungkin saja ada beberapa yang sedang menunggu seseorang sepertiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, membagikan kebahagianku pada mereka.

"Maaf bu, sedang menunggu kereta terakhir?"

Seorang lelaki berpakaian petugas kereta menyapa ku, wajahnya nampak khawatir terhadapku. Mungkin penampilan ku yang hanya mengenakan dress merah selutut dan tanpa alas kaki yang menarik perhatian nya untuk menyapa ku. "Iya, sedang menunggu suami saya." Jawab ku lugu. Petugas itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya ibu tunggu di dalam kantor kami saja agar aman, nanti akan kami panggil nama suami ibu dari _speaker._ " Saran nya.

Aku sedikit curiga, setelah tujuh kali selama tujuh tahun lama nya, tidak ada yang pernah menawari ku untuk menunggu di tempat aman. Biasanya orang-orang akan tidak memperdulikan ku bahkan menyapa ku pun enggan.

"Nggak usah dik, biar saya tunggu disini saja."

Petugas itu langsung menatapku sinis, sepertinya jawaban ku tidak memberi respons yang baik untuknya. Petugas itu kini makin terlihat mencurigakan, mata nya terus memandangi tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah.

.

.

"LEPASKAN!" Pekik ku saat lelaki itu menyergap lengan ku erat, kutepis tangan nya dengan tas selempang yang kubawa.

"Jarang-jarang bertemu wanita sepertimu. Dan aku tahu kau selalu ada disini setiap akhir tahun. Tidak perlu menunggu suami mu, dia takkan pulang. Ibu masih cantik dan muda, saya akan membuat ibu senang jika ibu ikut saya." Nada bicara nya terdengar meremehkan ku. Apa dia pikir aku ini tante-tante kesepian?

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mu dan aku bisa menunggu suamiku disini sendiri! Kereta sebentar lagi akan datang sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku berteriak." Kata ku dengan emosi memuncak. "Oh ayolah jangan begitu.." Petugas itu dengan berani mencolek dagu ku kemudian aku langsung berteriak "TOLONG! TOLONG! ADA YANG MAU MEMPERKOSA KU TOLONG!"

Seperti yang kuharapkan orang-orang disana langsung mendengar teriakanku. Mereka berlarian menghampiri ku, dan tiba-tiba saja petugas nakal yang tadi hendak menggoda ku menyuruhku untuk tenang. "Kumohon jangan teriak-teriak bu, ini sudah malam" Pinta nya sambil memegangi kedua pundakku. Petugas itu tersenyum ramah.

 _Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa dia sekarang jadi sok baik.._

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. "Ada apa pak?" Salah satu orang bertanya pada si petugas.

Petugas itu memberi isyarat aneh pada kerumunan, "Tenang adik-adik, bapak dan ibu. Bibi ini sebenarnya.. ehm kurang waras. Tolong dimengerti, akan saya tangani dia agar tak menganggu." Kata si petugas namun tak dapat kupahami.

 _Siapa? Siapa yang tidak waras?_

Kerumunan orang itu menatap ku aneh setelah mendengar ucapan si petugas, mereka memandangku dengan mata yang sama. _Pandangan sinis!_

 _Ish.. ternyata.. menyusahkan saja.._ Keluh para kerumunan itu.

"Sekarang kalian semua mohon bubar ya, lima menit lagi kereta terakhir akan datang." Pinta si petugas, sesaat kemudian kerumunan itu bubar dengan caci maki yang tak dapat kudengar.

Aku terdiam. Bukankah seharusnya kerumunan itu menolong diriku?

"KAA-SAN!"

Petugas itu segera menjauh dari ku saat kudengar anakku meneriaki namaku.

"S-Sarada.. Kenapa kamu disini? Mau ikut nungguin papa pulang ya?"

Aku tersenyum senang, namun aku jadi keheranan kenapa Sarada langsung memelukku erat. "Maafin Sarada maa... " Bisik nya disela tangis. "Loh, kok Sarada nangis sih? kan mama baik-baik aja."

Kulepas pelukan Sarada dari ku, lalu kutatap wajah gadis enam belas tahun itu. benar kataku dia menangis, aku pun segera mengusap kedua pipinya dengan syal yang kupakai. "Ma..maa..." Sarada kembali mengeluarkan airmata. Aku jadi keheranan sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak gadisku satu-satunya itu.

"Sarada.. Sarada anak kesayangan mama enggak boleh nangis." Aku memeluk gadis itu erat sambil menina-bobokannya di pelukanku. Dapat kudengar lagi jika isak tangis Sarada semakin menjadi.

"Sarada-chan, ayo bawa ibumu kamu pulang."

Aku terperangah saat menangkap sosok lain dibelakang Sarada.

"Iya Boruto-kun, sebentar."

Pelukan kembali di lepaskan.

"Mama.. kita pulang yuk.. "

 _Pulang? Tapi bukan nya keretanya akan sampai beberapa_ _menit lagi?_

"Mama.. ikut sama Sarada ya.. " Gadis itu kembali memintaku, "Papa nanti akan menyusul, kita lebih baik menunggunya di rumah saja. Dia pasti senang kalau pulang langsung disajikan makanan yang lezat. Kita akan memasak makanan kesukaan papa nanti dirumah. Mau ya..? " Sarada kembali membujukku. Aku pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Boruto-kun, tolong ya.. "

Kulihat lagi anak gadis ku berbicara dengan lelaki berambut kuning disebelahnya, entah kenapa lelaki itu sangat penurut dengan putriku. "Ma.."

Panggilan Sarada mengalihkanku, ia segera menggiringku untuk meninggalkan stasiun. Berselang beberapa waktu aku menaiki mobil, kudengar suara decitan rem kereta api dari dalam stasiun. Keinginanku yang tadi nya redup untuk menemui suami ku langsung kembali bergejolak.

"Sasuke pulang! Sasuke pulang!" Pekik ku.

Aku memberontak dari pegangan erat putriku. "Boruto-kun! Cepat obatnya!" Pekik Sarada.

 _Sedikit lagi.. itu dia.. itu dia.. itu dia...Suamiku!_

Kembali lagi, disaat aku hampir melihat kaki nya melangkah keluar dari kereta, keadaan dunia tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

Aku terperangah sendiri.

Tubuh ku sekarang ini terasa hangat karena di balut selimut tebal, dan kasur empuk yang aku tiduri terasa nyaman. "Sarad—"

Baru saja aku ingin bangkit, tiba-tiba kedua kaki ku tertahan sesuatu yang membuat ku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kusingkirkan selimut yang menyelimuti ku dan aku terkejut karena kaki ku sekarang ini sudah dirantai, dimana ujung satu rantai di kaitkan dengan ranjangku.

"Sarada! SARADA! TOLONG IBU SARADA!"

Aku memekik sekuatnya. Namun tak ada yang mendengar. Hati ku merasa sedih, aku gagal lagi menemui suamiku.

Sarada Uchiha segera memasuki kamar itu setelah mendengar sang ibu memanggil. Ia berekspresi murung saat melihat ibunya kini tengah menangis dan terseduh-seduh menyebut nama Sasuke Uchiha—ayahnya.

Gadis itu sebenarnya merasa bersalah memperlakukan ibunya sendiri seperti ini. Namun, demi kebaikan sang ibu— Sakura Uchiha semua ini harus dilakukan. Kematian sang suami tujuh tahun lalu membuat Sakura terpukul jiwa nya hingga sering kehilangan kewarasan saat ia ingat pada Sasuke.

Padahal waktu itu Sakura telah melarang Sasuke untuk pergi malam itu, namun sang suami berkata 'tidak apa-apa' dan firasat jelek yang dirasakan Sakura pun terjadi. Kereta api yang dinaiki Sasuke malam itu keluar dari lintasan dan terjun ke jurang. Semua penumpang dinyatakan tewas bahkan mayat Sasuke sendiri masih belum ditemukan hingga saat ini. Semua orang mengira bahwa lelaki itu sudah hanyut jauh dibawa aliran sungai atau bahkan dimakan binatang—entahlah Sarada tak ingin mengenang lagi.

Sekarang tanggung jawabnya adalah merawat sang ibu, karena hanya tinggal ialah yang menjadi tunggang punggung keluarga.

Beruntung sang kekasih—Boruto Uzumaki—selalu mendukungnya hingga ia tak terlalu merasa menderita.

TAMAT

Haha...

Haha...

Hahaa...

Sumpah author gak habis pikir ini cerita apaan -,-/

Awalnya aku mau nulis novel, tapi karena kena WB jadi nih cerita dijadiin fanfict aja :v

Thanks sudah rev,foll,fav, dll ya Xd

Muach :*


End file.
